The present invention relates to a pre-fabricated consumable spacer extender or locking plate for use with a pre-fabricated consumable assembly for forming a concrete wall structure. Such an assembly is described, illustrated and claimed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,349, granted Apr. 17, 1979. The structure of that patent includes a pair of spaced apart side walls or plates which are in parallel arrangement and interconnected at their respective ends by transverse tie members. These tie members have lugs or tabs which are outwardly struck from the plane of the member to receive insulation material therebetween. A plurality of these assemblies are united together by grooves and tabs to form building structure walls and then upon completion the assemblies are filled with concrete to complete the wall structure.
With the construction of a wall utilizing the assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,349 there were shortcomings involved when it became necessary to enlarge a thickness of the wall at certain areas which thickness are commonly called pilasters. The purpose of these pilasters is of course, to stiffen the structure at pre-determined parts along the wall. These are the modern evolvement of what are normally referred to as buttresses. The columns or pilasters may be external or internal depending on engineering and design of the structure.
Previous to the evolvement of the subject matter of this invention, whenever it was necessary to form a pilaster or column in a wall structure utilizing the assemblies of U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,349 or other fabricated building structure, wires were used to tie assemblies. In other words there would be a course of the pre-fabricated wall assemblies but at one area where it was desired to increase the thickness of the wall one or more of the side plates were removed and the side plates extended outward from the outer plane of the wall at right angles for whatever distance was necessary to produce the opening necessary for the concrete to be poured increasing the thickness of the wall and forming the pilaster. In order to strap the assemblies together it was necessary as mentioned above to use wire which were very unsatisfactory for many reasons. The makeshift wiring was time consuming and also there was a tendency to stretch the wire which misaligned the side members of the wall assemblies and allowed the wall to bulge which of course is not desired. Additionally, when the wires were stretched across the opening to tie the extended portions together, there was of course an interference with the areas where the insulation was to be placed and thus the insulation in some cases was broken or had to be removed to go around the wires and this of course could cause loss of heat in the final assembly.
Therefore, the need has arisen for some other manner in which to prepare the columns or pilasters when using the building assemblies such as the aforementioned United States Letters Patent.